


Student Housing

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Breaking and Entering, Drunk Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft got drunk and broke into the wrong house. Turned out to be the best thing he could have done.





	Student Housing

Mycroft stumbled as he turned down the street. He peered at the street sign, swaying slightly. His flat was on this street, he was fairly certain. Damn student housing all looked so much alike. He stumbled his way down the pavement, veering into a block of flats and finally coming to stop in front of a door. He patted his pockets and didn’t find a key.

Shrugging, Mycroft easily picked the lock; not the first time he’d forgotten his keys, after all. He let himself into the dark flat and closed the door behind him. Taking a few steps, he tripped over an ottoman he didn’t own, catching himself quietly.

With the room spinning, he carefully lowered himself onto the floor. There was a jacket half under the sofa, and he pulled it towards himself. Smelled good. Tucking it under his head, Mycroft snuggled into it and closed his eyes. Just needed to rest, then he could figure out where that ottoman had come from.

Within a minute he was out.

**

Greg woke just before his alarm. He shut it off and stretched. It was Saturday, but he was trying to keep up good habits. After all, a scholarship to university shouldn’t be taken lightly. He yawned and climbed out of bed, using the loo and then scratching his belly as he wandered into the living room.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard snoring. Frowning, he reached over and picked up a bat, making his way around the sofa.

There on the floor lay a man. A fellow student, if Greg had to guess. The ginger hair was spiked, but the clothes looked better than most punks he’d known. He was using Greg’s jacket as a pillow and drooling slightly. Must have got in last night and not realized he was in the wrong flat.

Shaking his head, Greg put the bat down and went to make some strong coffee.

**

Mycroft woke to the nudge of a foot in his ribs. Rolling onto his back he blinked up at a handsome dark-haired, dark-eyed bloke. 

The man gave him a bright smile. “Morning. You seem to have got into my flat by mistake.”

Mycroft frowned and tried to piece together the night before, but it was blurry.

The stranger leaned down and helped him sit up, putting a cup of coffee in his hands. “I’m Greg Lestrade.”

“Mycroft Holmes,” said Mycroft automatically, leaning against the sofa, still sitting on the floor.

Greg sat down on the offending ottoman and regarded him, drinking his own coffee. Mycroft took a sip and grimaced. This stuff could peel paint off walls. He took another sip.

“Well, since it’s your first offense I’ll let you off easy,” smiled Greg.

“Apologies,” said Mycroft. “These flats do all look the same.”

“Well, it’s not every day I wake up to a gorgeous redhead in my living room.”

Mycroft blushed, barely avoiding choking on his coffee. “I should go,” he stammered.

“Finish your coffee, at least.” Greg to up and went to make them some breakfast. Mycroft couldn’t help but watch him, wondering what exactly he’d stumbled into.

**

That evening Greg was sitting on his sofa and puzzling over his homework when there was a knock on the door.

He smiled as he answered and found Mycroft on his doorstep with takeaway. “You made breakfast, I figured this was only fair.”

“And I appreciate you knocking this time,” said Greg, giving him a wink as he took the bag.

Mycroft bit his lip in an endearing way. Greg gestured them over to the sofa and they took a seat. He was surprised to find Mycroft had got his favorite. “Been talking to my friends?” He asked.

Mycroft shook his head. “It seemed like the right choice.”

Greg sat back and watched him. “Maybe you’re a mind reader.”

“I simply observe.”

Greg raised an eyebrow, but they made small talk as they ate. Greg learned that Mycroft was a government major, that his actual flat was four doors down, and that he didn’t generally make a habit of getting that drunk, it had just seemed like a good idea at the time.

When they finished, Greg scooted closer to him. “Back to the whole mind reading thing. Do you know what I’m thinking right now?”

Mycroft’s breath caught as he studied Greg’s face. “You want to kiss me?” He said, color flushing his cheeks.

“I very much do,” said Greg, leaning in to do just that.

**

Mycroft wasn’t entirely certain how they went from kissing on the sofa to kissing in Greg’s bed, but he wasn’t arguing either. Greg moved over him and slotted a leg between his thighs, making Mycroft groan and grind his erection against him.

“I want you,” he gasped, looking into Greg’s eyes.

“Don’t have to be a mind reader for that,” chuckled Greg with affection. “I want you, too. This isn’t too quick?”

Mycroft shook his head. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

Greg leaned in and kissed him again, squeezing and fondling Mycroft through his trousers, earning another moan. He tugged at Mycroft’s shirt, pulling him up only long enough to get it off of him.

Mycroft pushed Greg over and got his jeans open, licking his lips as he took in his cock. Perfect. He dropped down and swallowed him all at once, eager. Greg groaned and tugged at his hair. “God, yeah. Fuck, Mycroft.”

Mycroft bobbed his head, getting his own trousers and pants off. Greg stripped off his shirt, panting and rolling his hips. Mycroft moved with him, savoring the heavy feel of him on his tongue.

“Let me touch you?” Greg nearly whined.

Mycroft raised head and shifted around. “You wanna suck my cock?”

Greg nodded and grabbed his hips, pulling him the rest of the way over. Mycroft gasped and went back to sucking Greg’s cock, slowly fucking his mouth.

He shivered as he felt Greg tease his entrance. The man had got lube from somewhere and starting fingering Mycroft. 

With a moan, Mycroft pulled up.“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. 

“Oh, I will, gorgeous,” growled Greg, pulling his hips back down so he could keep sucking Mycroft’s cock while he fingered him.

Mycroft could hardly argue. He laved Greg’s cock with his tongue, looking forward to feeling the man’s girth inside of him.

When Greg judged him ready enough, he tapped Mycroft’s hip. Taking the hint, he shuffled off Greg, wondering just what position he wanted him in.

Greg grabbed a condom and settled behind him. “Okay?”

Mycroft nodded and braced himself as Greg started pushing in.

It felt right and good, if not amazing. Mycroft dropped his head, moaning into his hands. Greg smoothed a hand down his back, then reached around to stroke his spit-slick cock.

“Yes,” whispered Mycroft, rocking back against him. Greg leaned over him, sucking a mark into his shoulder.

“Close.” Mycroft groaned. The dizziness of an impending orgasm was much better than the alcohol of the night before.

Greg redoubled his efforts and Mycroft came with a cry, slipping onto his belly.

“God, yeah, sexy,” groaned Greg, taking him hard, coming quickly himself.

Panting, sweaty, Greg lay over Mycroft and held him tight, nibbling the back of his throat. “Please tell me I get to do that again,” he said, once he got his breath back.

Mycroft smiled and turned his head. “I don’t even have to break into your flat?”

“If you want to break into my flat for the sole purpose of mind-blowing sex, you’ll get no argument from me.” Greg shifted so he could kiss Mycroft’s lips. “Though I could get you a key.”

“That might be easier,” admitted Mycroft, shivering. “Mind-blowing sex?”

“Mmhmm,” said Greg, nuzzling him. “You?”

“Very much so.”

“Good. Stay the night?”

“I’m fairly certain I couldn’t leave if I wanted to.”

Greg chuckled and squeezed him. “I’d let you leave if you wanted.”

“But I don’t,” said Mycroft, squeezing around the cock that was growing soft inside him.

“Good. After all, we’ve got the rest of the weekend.”

“At the very least,” said Mycroft, with heated promise that made Greg groan and bite down on his shoulder all over again. It was going to be a wonderful weekend and, he was certain, something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad so any mistakes are mine
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
